


По обе стороны элувиана

by lee_andrews



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi, предупреждения в описаниях глав, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: Тексты, написанные мною о Морриган в аске по Dragon Age Вконтакте: https://vk.com/textualda. Ранее частично также публиковались на фикбуке. Пожалуйста, жанры, персонажей, рейтинг и предупреждения ищите в каждой главе отдельно.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan & Merrill, Morrigan & Shale, Morrigan/Rivella, The Iron Bull & Morrigan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Morrigan (Dragon Age)





	1. Приветствие. Морриган & Мерриль, Киран, знакомство и начало дружбы, G.

Морриган сидела на траве и читала редкий том, который она недавно получила из библиотеки Круга Минратоса. Все-таки она сделала правильный выбор, войдя в доверие к Селине. Новые возможности и огромное влияние повсеместно не заставили себя ждать. "Коль что-то в этой жизни смысл имеет, так это власть, и только лишь она", - Морриган не раз и не два говорила об этом Герою Ферелдена, и, судя по всему, этот урок он запомнил хорошо. Морриган ни разу не сожалела о том, что оставила его: ее ждут иные битвы, а раскаяние - ненужный груз. Ненужный груз лишь только тянет ко дну, а ведьма потратила все эти годы на то, чтобы стать сильнее: грядут большие перемены, и она должна быть во всеоружии. Тем более, что она теперь в ответе не только за себя - не отдавать себе отчета в том, что с Кираном она более уязвима, было бы очень глупо. Однако на данный момент Морриган была абсолютно спокойна. Здесь, на Перекрестке, ее сыну ничего не угрожает.

Каково же было удивление ведьмы, когда один из элувианов неподалеку засветился и из него вышла - или правильнее будет сказать "вывалилась"? - темноволосая долийка. На секунду-другую Морриган не поверила своим глазам: как эта эльфийка могла оказаться в ее обители? - и тут же одернула себя: "Как? Через элувиан, вестимо. Вопрос лишь в том, зачем и почему". К счастью для Морриган, эльфийка была поражена куда больше нее, поскольку до сих пор стояла на месте, застыв с открытым ртом. "Прекрасно, начну я первой разговор и преимущество тем самым обеспечу", - подумала ведьма.

\- Так-так, что у нас тут творится?  
\- Ой! - вздрогнула долийка. - Простите, я не хотела вас побеспокоить. Я так обрадовалась, что элувиан заработал, что даже не подумала, что здесь кто-то живет... эм... где бы это "здесь" ни находилось.  
\- Сие есть Перекресток, в веках утрачено его старинное названье. Сюда ведут все элувианы испокон веков, и способом иным сюда попасть нельзя.  
\- Ух ты, а... а... а как вы здесь оказались? Ой, что же это я, вы ведь сами только что сказали... Значит, вы тоже починили элувиан?  
\- Тоже? - Морриган удивленно подняла бровь: эта девочка, судя по всему, не так проста, как кажется. - Нет, но не в этом суть.  
\- А, понимаю, вы не скажете, это секрет. Я не очень хорошо умею хранить секреты, потому что всегда заговариваюсь и могу сболтнуть лишнего. Вот как сейчас. Не беспокойтесь, я сейчас уйду и оставлю вас в покое.  
\- Раз уж вы элувианом завладели, то место это так же ваше, как мое. Прошу лишь только мне не докучать, а, впрочем, оставайтесь.

На удивление Морриган, присутствие эльфийки на Перекрестке никак ей не помешало, хотя приходила девушка сюда часто. Вначале Морриган очень настороженно относилась к незваной гостье, но Киран сказал, что она не представляет никакой опасности, а Морриган привыкла доверять своему сыну: душа Древнего Бога не ошибается. Ведьма решила, что мальчику будет полезно пообщаться с кем-то еще, тем более, что Киран и долийка - Мерриль - быстро подружились. С энтузиазмом ребенка Киран постоянно рассказывал Морриган истории о своей новой подруге, которая действительно оказалась весьма незаурядной и интересной личностью. Несмотря ни на что, однако, две женщины ни разу не разговаривали друг с другом: верная своему обещанию не беспокоить, Мерриль довольствовалась общением с Кираном, а у Морриган и без того хватало забот.

Однако в один из дней эльфийка все-таки обратилась к Морриган, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу:  
\- Вы извините, у меня сегодня день рождения, а разделить этот праздник не с кем. Все мои друзья раскиданы по свету, а за последнее время вы и Киран... вроде как семья. Я вот даже пирог и вино принесла. Купила, конечно. Если бы я стала печь пирог, я бы сожгла свой дом... Пожалуйста...

У Мерриль был взгляд как у брошенного щенка, перед чем точно не устоял бы какой-нибудь менее стойкий простак или менее искусный манипулятор, но с Морриган такие фокусы никогда не проходили. С другой стороны, ведьму очень интересовало, как именно Мерриль починила элувиан - такие сведения на дороге не валяются.

\- Что ж, разделю я с вами трапезу охотно.

Уплетая за обе щеки пирог после очень плодотворного и в высшей степени полезного разговора об элувианах, Мерриль вдруг сказала:  
\- Я знаю, тебе Киран все про меня рассказывает, а вот я ничего о тебе не знаю. Можно, я задам тебе один вопрос? Ой, или два, можно?

"Что ж, за информацию платить монетой той же лучше", - подумала Морриган и сказала:  
\- Да у тебя полно вопросов, верно?


	2. Про воспитание Кирана. Морриган & Киран, воспоминания о Флемет. PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответ на вопрос: Морриган, ты знаменита своей практичностью и рациональностью. А были ли случаи, когда при воспитании Кирана верх брали материнские чувства?

Морриган очень долго откладывала этот момент, несмотря на все просьбы Кирана: ее сын уже давно выпрашивал разрешения побывать за пределами Перекрестка. Ведьма потратила столько времени на то, чтобы превратить это место между мирами в уютный дом под открытым небом, убежище, в котором Киран будет в безопасности, но тем не менее, она прекрасно понимала, что ее сын не может постоянно находиться в изоляции от внешнего мира: чтобы раскрыть свой потенциал и исполнить свою судьбу, рано или поздно ему придется оказаться в центре событий. Пусть она уже многому его научила, да и сам Киран был умен и далеко не беспомощен, Морриган почему-то все равно медлила: ей не хотелось отпускать его одного в чужой и враждебный мир. Но однажды утром она решила - пора.

Киран был очень рад. Он прыгал по поляне и хлопал в ладоши, громко строя планы своего предстоящего путешествия - Морриган всегда забавляли перемены в его поведении: от спокойного и серьезного, как подобает Древнему Богу, до беззаботного и задорного, как часто бывает у детей в этом возрасте. И вот когда экипированный для своего первого самостоятельного приключения Киран исчез в элувиане, Морриган тяжело вздохнула. Все-таки она правильно сделала, что отпустила его сейчас: ее сын должен учиться выживать без нее. Хотя возможно, это ей стоило учиться выживать без него? После стольких лет, проведенных вдвоем с сыном, материнство, начавшееся как необходимая ответственность, переросло в нечто большее, чему Морриган не могла даже найти правильного названия. Ее и Флемет всегда было сложно назвать семьей. Конечно же, Морриган была благодарна Флемет за все ее уроки и даже испытывала к ней... симпатию? Но в то же время Морриган бы не задумываясь пожертвовала матерью ради собственного блага. В конце концов, именно так сама Флемет ее и воспитала: "каждый за себя" и "выживает сильнейший". Могла бы Морриган так же пожертвовать Кираном? Ведьма не хотела задумываться над этим вопросом, боясь того, что ее ответ окажется отрицательным.

Киран вернулся только к вечеру второго дня, на день позже обещанного срока. Его одежда была грязна и порвана в нескольких местах, но сам он был, к огромному облегчению Морриган, абсолютно цел и невредим.  
\- Ты опоздал, я беспокоиться уж начала, - Морриган мысленно усмехнулась своему показному безразличию. Ей пришлось призвать на помощь все свое благоразумие, чтобы не броситься искать сына в лабиринтах улиц Вал Руайо.  
\- Мама, прости, пожалуйста. Смотри, что я принес, - Киран протянул Морриган фарфоровую куклу изумительной красоты, явно работы мастера, стоимостью, пожалуй, в целый крестьянский дом. - Там была девочка, дочь графа. Ей покупали такие красивые игрушки, а она от них нос воротила. У меня никогда таких не было, а ей они были не нужны. Я... взял одну, но меня заметила стража, хотя я тихо-тихо подкрался, и мне пришлось от них убегать. А потом я заблудился и долго искал дорогу обратно.  
Морриган пришла в ярость: неужели ее сын забыл все ее наставления и в первый же день в большом мире совершил огромную глупость, которая могла стоить ему жизни?! Она выхватила куклу из рук Кирана, замахнулась - и поняла, что не может. Не может разбить ее.

Абсолютно четко ведьме явилась картина: маленькая темноволосая девочка, рыдая, ползает на коленках по полу хижины, собирая осколки зеркальца в золотой раме. Она вспомнила свои чувства в тот момент: злость, боль, непонимание, бессилие. Морриган не могла разбить сердце своему сыну, заставить своего доброго, милого мальчика испытать такие чувства. Она медленно опустила руку и протянула игрушку сыну:  
\- Держи заслуженный трофей свой, да береги его - достался он тебе большой ценой.  
Киран встал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Морриган в щеку, и, довольный, умчался играть со своим новым приобретением. Морриган недовольно и устало вздохнула. Она не имела права проявлять слабость, когда дело касалось Кирана. Она знала, что боль - лучший учитель, и пусть лучше урок выживания преподаст Кирану она сама, чем кто-либо другой в более серьезной ситуации.

Взгляд ведьмы упал на золотое зеркальце, лежащее на ее столе. Айдан так и не рассказал, где ему удалось достать точную копию того зеркала, которое в свое время разбила Флемет, но было ясно, что он специально искал его, чтобы сделать Морриган приятный сюрприз. Айдан... "Возможно, в этой жизни все же существуют вещи, которые, хоть бесполезны иль вредны, жертв наших стоят и страданий из-за одной своей лишь красоты?" - подумала Морриган и, усмехнувшись, покачала головой. - "Уж это вряд ли".

Как бы ни хотелось Морриган безоблачного будущего для своего сына, его почти наверняка ожидают опасности, лишения, потери и тяжелые решения. Он должен быть готов отвергнуть все, что мило его сердцу, чтобы идти вперед, и при необходимости пожертвовать самым дорогим. Даже если ему придется пожертвовать Морриган. Особенно если ему придется пожертвовать Морриган. Она должна заставить себя быть строже. Когда Киран вырастет, он поймет, что это были всего лишь уроки, что она любила его и хотела сделать его сильным. И возможно, тогда он простит ее.


	3. Похороны короля Кусланда. м!Кусланд/Морриган, Денерим, Анора, речь у погребального костра, R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответ на вопрос: ваш ЛИ/друг/родственник/любимая собачка/вставить нужное умерли. Ваша задача - толкнуть речь у могилы/погребального костра.

В Денериме некуда было деться от звона колоколов. Холодный воздух был настолько пронизан погребальным звоном, что казалось, будто он материален, будто можно протянуть руку и ухватить пару нот себе на память. Хотя протянуть руку куда-либо на площади торгового квартала Денерима было весьма проблематично: весь квартал был заполнен людьми настолько, что яблоку было негде упасть. Пусты были только охраняемая стражниками дорожка от ворот до Церкви, по которой шла похоронная процессия, да непосредственно церковный двор, где все уже было готово к службе. Толпа начала собираться здесь уже с рассвета, несмотря на метель. Вот и поди пойми: то ли короля действительно так сильно любили, то ли горожанам не терпелось оказаться в первых рядах, когда королева будет на выходе из Церкви кидать в толпу кошельки с монетами. К полудню в городе распогодилось: снегопад закончился и выглянуло яркое зимнее солнце. Морриган попыталась мысленно убрать всех людей с площади - получилось бы очень красиво: огромный слой снега, искрящегося под лучами солнца, явно шел городу на пользу, скрывая под собой весь мусор, нищету и убожество местной архитектуры. Ведьма до сих пор не понимала, почему разрушенную порождениями столицу нельзя было отстроить как-нибудь побогаче. Не привила она Айдану чувство прекрасного, видимо, а жаль.

Морриган шла в голове процессии: за королевой, вместе с родственниками короля и представителями ферелденской знати. Орлесианский обычай носить маски - просто находка для шпионов: никто из присутствующих так и не понял, что императрицу Селину на похоронах представляет отнюдь не старшая дочь графини Монбейяр. Убедить девушку не ехать в Ферелден было проще простого, Морриган даже не пришлось ничего говорить: репутация опаснейшей отступницы - полезная вещь, как ни крути. Ведьма чувствовала себя обязанной прийти посмотреть на этот устроенный Анорой фарс. Это надо же было додуматься: устроить пышные похороны еще живого человека! Морриган чувствовала, что Айдан еще жив, что он еще в Орзаммаре, но скоро он должен будет спуститься на Глубинные Тропы и встретить там свою смерть. Несмотря на то, что ведьма уже попрощалась с Айданом и, казалось, обрела спокойствие после их последнего разговора, она до сих пор втайне боялась того мгновения, когда перестанет чувствовать его. Наверное, это будет похоже на ощущения человека, которому ампутировали какую-то часть тела, - со смертью Айдана исчезнет часть Морриган, которой она привыкла пользоваться не задумываясь, прислушиваясь к кольцу время от времени, чтобы убедиться, что у ее любимого все хорошо.

Теперь же, шагая по ковровой дорожке, Морриган чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке. Она пыталась прочитать лица окружавших ее людей, разгадать, что они чувствуют. Вот Фергюс - серьезный, собранный, но мешки под глазами и осунувшееся лицо выдавали его с головой: он на самом деле любит брата и скорбил по нему. Морриган даже захотелось подойти и сказать ему что-нибудь: что она понимает, как ему тяжело, - поддержать, разделить его печаль. Но она сдержала себя: сочувствие и соболезнование не лечат раны, Фергюс сам должен справиться со своими чувствами. Морриган отвернулась от тэйрна Хайевера и продолжила разглядывать людей: вон Эамон - выглядел он так, как будто у него был сегодня праздник, и даже не пытался для приличия изобразить горе. Хотя на его месте Морриган тоже радовалась бы: Герринов король не жаловал как потенциальную угрозу своему правлению. 

За размышлениями Морриган не заметила, как процессия остановилась, и Анора взяла факел, подошла к погребальному костру и обернулась лицом к толпе для поминальной речи. Ведьма знала, что Анора - прекрасная актриса, но тут она превзошла все ожидания: на лицо был наложен аккуратный грим, придававший королеве болезненный и измученный вид, руки дрожали, голос срывался, на глазах то и дело выступали слезы. Морриган даже поверила, что королеве действительно жаль своего супруга. На целую секунду. Тем временем королева вещала:

\- Граждане Ферелдена и дорогие гости нашей страны! Сегодня мы скорбим по моему супругу, ушедшему от нас королю Айдану. В честь него я хочу зажечь этот погребальный костер и вспомнить все его деяния, пока горит пламя, - специально обработанные дрова мгновенно вспыхнули от факела Аноры. Костер был огромен, его наверняка было прекрасно видно даже из самых отдаленных уголков площади. - Благородный и величественный, он героически спас нашу страну от Мора, преданно продолжая дело Серых Стражей, рискуя своей жизнью ради благополучия всех жителей Ферелдена: от знати и до самого бедного крестьянина! Он помог и мне, покинутой всеми, взойти на трон и до конца жизни был мне близким, добрым другом и любимым мужем!

Вот тут Морриган не удержалась и расхохоталась в голос: надо же было показать Аноре, что ее комедия действительно смешная и нашла хоть одного благодарного зрителя. Ее хохот прозвучал достаточно громко в торжественной тишине похорон, чтобы все члены процессии уставились на нее с удивлением и возмущением. Морриган сдернула маску с лица - по толпе пошел шепот: "Кто это?" - "Это ведьма Диких Земель!" - "Говорят, что у нее был роман с королем!" - "Да какой роман, по ее лицу видно, что она малефикар из малефикаров!" - "Наш король бы никогда не спутался с такой..." Слушая все это, Морриган расхохоталась еще сильнее, сделала шаг в сторону Аноры и обернулась к толпе.

\- Вы знать хотите, каков король ваш был на самом деле? Страну вашу он спас, не спорю с этим, но не жалел при этом ни знати, ни крестьян. Он уничтожил магов Круг, не разбираясь, кто одержимый там, а кто не виноват - конечно, не могу сказать, что я за это на него в обиде. Шел по прямой он, твердо, с намеченного пути не сходя ни для кого, не зная жалости, доброты и состраданья. Врагов своих он убивал жестоко, согласно их грехам в его воображеньи: не как герой из бардовских сказаний - как человек из крови и плоти, способный на глубокие чувства и настоящую страсть. Он боялся смерти и с ужасом ждал, что скверна поглотит его, но стрелами любого бы нашпиговал, кто трусом посмел его назвать бы. Он был ужасно глуп: он потерял любовь и счастье, возможность исцелиться и обрести могущество иным путем ради насиженного места на стуле и железяки с драгоценными камнями. О как была я зла! Но показал себя прекрасным королем он, страною с умом правил и, видимо, любовь народа заслужил. Теперь могу сказать я, что он почти был даже мудр, и я горжусь им. А ты, Анора, лучше б не позорилась: все при дворе прекрасно знают, что он терпеть тебя не мог. По крайней мере, уж точно не любил. И кабы выбор был у него, ближе, чем на дюжину шагов, он к управленью государством тебя бы не подпустил. Так вот, такой был ваш король: эгоист, корыстный властолюбец, мстительный, мнительный, жесткий, но это был тот король, в котором вы все нуждались во время Мора. И знаете что? Глядя на ваши пресные лица, на весь этот театр, на "безутешную вдову", он только бы с презреньем рассмеялся да разогнал толпу, а бездарных организаторов в карцер посадил для профилактики. Так что хватит ломать комедию, Анора.

Одно легкое движение руки ведьмы - и громадный погребальный костер превратился в глыбу льда. Анора, которая всю речь Морриган слушала не шевелясь и с открытым ртом, вдруг очнулась и закричала:  
\- Да как ты смеешь так говорить, ведьма! Стража, храмовники, арестуйте ее!  
\- Смею. Потому что он мой, - улыбка Морриган была больше похожа на оскал, и под шокированный визг толпы ведьма обернулась в ворону. Она пролетела прямо над самой головой Аноры, заставив королеву пригнуться, и скрылась в небе с громким "Каррр!", которое, видимо, относилось к только-только подоспевшим стражникам и означало "Пока, неудачники".


	4. Лимерики. Морриган & Шейла, стихи о сопартийцах. PG-13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответ на вопрос: Как вы относитесь к своим сопартийцам?

\- Оно полагало, что я буду читать лимерики? Я могу читать лимерики!  
\- Особого ума не нужно для того, чтобы читать стишки, - болотная ведьма, как всегда, везде вставляла свои три медяка.  
\- Раз болотная ведьма так уверена в том, что даже кусок камня может сочинять лимерики, почему бы ей самой не попробовать?  
\- Вот еще, никому я ничего доказывать не стану!  
\- Болотная ведьма боится, что у нее ничего не выйдет.  
\- Болотной ведьме некогда маяться подобной ерундой, - вспылила магесса и ушла.

Однако Шейла знала, что ведьма не может даже допустить и мысли, что кто-то окажется умнее или талантливее ее. Терпения голему было не занимать, и она медленно, но верно провоцировала Морриган: разговор о поэзии там, зачитанный у костра лимерик здесь. Удивительно, но раскрашенный эльф оказался поклонником ее творчества, особенно ему нравились неприличные стишки, он даже записал парочку себе в журнал под диктовку. Шейла пребывала в превосходном расположении духа, ведь ждать, думалось ей, осталось совсем недолго: болотная ведьма поддастся не сегодня, так завтра.

На очередном привале магесса подошла к Шейле и швырнула ей в лицо листок бумаги. На листке значилось следующее:

"Встречайте - наш бывший храмовник  
Уставился тупо в половник.  
Бог горелого мяса,  
Отравит вас сразу  
Наш Алистер - бывший храмовник.

Лелиана - наш бард из Орлея,  
В талант ее трудно поверить.  
Про туфли и нагов  
Фальшиво с утра вам  
Споет скромный бард из Орлея.

А вот наш Зевран из Антивы,  
Массаж он делает дивный.  
Но вечно бухой,  
Планировщик плохой -  
Коварный Зевран из Антивы.

Слюнявая псина мабари -  
Не знаю упрямее твари.  
Постоянно гноблю,  
Но тайно люблю  
Слюнявую псину мабари.

Глава наш - любимый мой Кусланд.  
Без него нам было бы грустно:  
Кто ж бойню устроит,  
Сопартийцев построит,  
Как не подонок любимый мой Кусланд".

\- Неплохо... для первого раза, - поддразнила ведьму Шейла. - Рифма местами хромает, конечно, но это поправимо.  
\- Ты никогда бы не признала, что лучший я поэт, чем ты, - пробурчала Морриган.  
\- В качестве компенсации предлагаю болотной ведьме вместе поохотиться на голубей после ужина. Неплохо бы размяться.  
\- Ты знаешь, такое никогда не пропущу я, - хитро улыбнулась ведьма. - Хоть ты и не заслуживаешь доброты моей.  
\- И кем же сегодня обернется болотная ведьма? Сокол или ястреб?  
\- Терпение, мой друг, и скоро все узнаешь.

Ведьма гордо прошествовала к костру и села рядом со Стражем. Оно постоянно пялится на болотную ведьму, прямо как рыжее недоразумение обычно пялится на сыр. Наверное, Морриган зачаровала Стража, другого объяснения происходящему Шейла не могла найти. После охоты надо будет обязательно расспросить, как ведьме это удалось.


	5. Разговор с Анорой. м!Кусланд/Морриган, он же король, женат на Аноре. Редклифф, перед отбытием в Денерим на финальную битву. PG-13.

Когда Морриган проснулась, в комнате было холодно: огонь в камине погас, видимо, уже давно. В темноте слышалось ровное дыхание Айдана - Морриган осторожно встала с кровати: вряд ли ему выдастся спокойно поспать до самой победы над Мором, так что негоже было бы его разбудить. Найти хоть какую-то одежду не представлялось возможным, потому ведьма завернулась в покрывало и тихонько выскользнула из комнаты. Пройти незамеченной мимо ночной стражи было проще простого, да и стесняться ей было нечего - стыдливость и приличие ведьма всегда считала изобретениями мужчин, а уж кому-кому, а мужчинам она точно подчиняться не станет. В замке было тихо: все благоразумно отказались от молитв, терзаний и составления планов сражения в пользу сна в теплых кроватях, возможно, последнего в их жизни.

Морриган вышла на стену замка - и как будто очутилась в другом мире. От пламени костров во дворе было светло, как днем, пьяные голоса горланили песни, гномы братались с людьми, показывали друг другу свои лучшие удары мечом или секирой. Здесь все тоже знали, что это, возможно, последняя спокойная ночь в их жизни, но предпочитали использовать ее по-другому. Морриган поежилась: стоять босиком на каменном полу было не очень уютно, но она предпочитала свежий морозный воздух и костры на фоне медленно светлеющего неба удушающей тесноте темной комнаты.

\- Вы собрали прекрасное войско, - раздался женский голос. За спиной у Морриган стояла Анора: она была полностью одета в доспехи и потому, скорее всего, даже не ложилась спать. - Я спускалась к ним вечером, говорила с капитанами отрядов, они были так бесстрашны, обещали стоять насмерть. Я думаю, у нас есть шансы на победу.  
\- Пусть не клянется выстоять во тьме тот, кто ещё никогда не видел ночи, - усмехнулась Морриган. - Думаю, при виде порождений многие из этих солдат бесстрашных побегут как миленькие, притом еще в штаны наделав.

Воцарилась недолгая пауза. Ведьма обернулась к королеве и внимательно на нее посмотрела: Анора плотно сжала губы и отрешенно смотрела на костры, словно думала о чем-то своем. Морриган улыбнулась одними губами и произнесла:  
\- Но ведь и ты не видела ночи, Анора Мак-Тир. Не боишься, что струсишь, что не сможешь свой народ вести в атаку и опозоришь имя своего отца, и так уже меньше гнилого яблока на денеримском рынке стоящее?  
Анора вздрогнула и посмотрела на Морриган так, как будто хотела заглянуть ведьме в самое сердце. Но сердце свое Морриган всегда прятала слишком хорошо, даже от Айдана.  
\- Боюсь, - в конце концов призналась Анора. - Целую ночь не могла уснуть: все думала, что бы отец сказал солдатам, чтобы подбодрить их, как спланировал бы наступление, как бы повел их за собой в битву. Я знала, что однажды отцу придется заплатить за свои ошибки, но до сих пор не могу поверить, что его больше нет. Я... скучаю.  
\- Айдан уважал Логейна, даже после всего, что тот сделал.  
\- А ты, Ведьма Диких земель?  
\- Я... достаточно ночи видела, чтобы понять его.  
Снова пауза.  
\- И как она, ночь? Страшная?  
\- Чудовищная. Но бежать от нее не стоит: целее будешь, коль примешь ее и сделаешь частью себя.

Анора все еще пыталась заглянуть Морриган в сердце. Несколько секунд королева колебалась и вдруг выпалила:  
\- Ты ведь любишь его? - молчание в ответ. - Я думала, когда мы победим и свадьба будет сыграна, мы с тобой могли бы стать... не подругами, нет, но союзницами. Нам нечего делить, зато мне очень мог бы понадобиться совет ведьмы, которая сделала ночь частью себя. Ферелдену нужны сильные лидеры. Айдан - кремень, но одним мечом с королевством не управишься. Я должна стать голосом Ферелдена, сладким для друзей и ядовитым для врагов. Научи меня своей хитрости и мудрости, Морриган. Одно дело - вести дела восторженного мальчишки, и совсем другое - быть достойной королевой могущественному и упрямому королю.  
Морриган покачала головой и медленно пошла к двери в замок, как будто задумавшись о чем-то. У самого входа она обернулась и увидела, что Анора все еще смотрит ей вслед. Морриган еще раз покачала головой и сказала, без злорадства или мстительности, скорее даже как-то печально:  
\- Айдан тебя не примет как королеву свою, Анора. Вся ваша жизнь будет одно соперничество сплошное. Твое влияние он будет пытаться ограничить и не полюбит тебя, даже как друга, никогда.  
\- Но почему? - словно задыхаясь, с мольбой в голосе воскликнула Анора, делая непроизвольный шаг в сторону Морриган.  
\- Потому что вы - две стороны одной медали. Он не потерпит рядом с собой кого-то, кто так похож на него.  
\- Но ведь он терпит тебя. Он любит тебя. И вы похожи, вы видите мир одинаково, вы...  
\- Именно поэтому я и уйду после битвы. Пока еще не поздно, - тихо произнесла Морриган, отвернувшись от Аноры. - И он никогда больше меня не увидит.  
Ведьма скрылась за дверью, и Анора крепко зажмурилась - она не плакала уже много лет, не заплачет и сейчас. "В конце концов, - сказала себе королева, - я не обязана верить этой ведьме. Но даже если она окажется права, Айдан сможет убедиться в том, что мое влияние не так-то просто ограничить". Анора окинула взглядом двор замка: солдаты притихли, многие уже спали, кто-то молился, кто-то заканчивал чистить доспехи и оружие - расправила плечи и стала наблюдать уже занимавшийся на востоке рассвет.


	6. О Ривейне. Морриган/Ривелла (Первая Чародейка Круга магов Дарсмуда), м!Кусланд/Морриган, упоминание смерти персонажа, PG-13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответ на вопрос: Во время и после Мора ты много путешествовала. Где тебе понравилось больше всего?

Морриган стояла на берегу залива Риалто: распущенные волосы развевались ветром, дувшим ей прямо в лицо, по щекам текли слезы - то ли от ветра, то ли по какой-то иной причине. Первый раз Морриган оказалась на этом месте пять лет назад, и тогда все было точь-в-точь как сейчас: нежно-розовый рассвет, стаи чаек, кружившие над утесом неподалеку, чвакавшие под сапогами водоросли - каменистый пляж был абсолютно пуст. Ведьма постояла еще с минуту, не сводя глаз с водной глади, которую рассвет окрасил так же, как окрасила бы кровь. Медленно развернувшись и нехотя оторвав взгляд от воды, Морриган пошла в сторону утеса. Она не могла перестать думать о том, как ее самое любимое место в Тедасе стало для нее навсегда символом скорби и горя.

Пять лет назад настроение в Дарсмуде было совершенно иное: город был весел и беззаботен, Церкви и королевскому дому не было особого дела до жизни простого народа, что помогало людям жить своей жизнью и сохранять давние традиции. Морриган любила традиции, любила самобытность. Униформность, убивающая все настоящее и личное - будь то Церковь или Кун - претили ей до невозможности. И Ривейн, в котором оба этих института не только не смогли вытравить особенности местной культуры, а местами даже прогнулись под них, весьма интриговал ведьму. Магию ривейнийцы практиковали особую, не запятнанную ложной моралью остальных тедасских Кругов, и пять лет назад Морриган надеялась найти здесь ответы на некоторые свои вопросы. Храмовники в Круге Дарсмуда фактически не накладывали никаких ограничений и не следили за порядком, потому Морриган даже не скрывалась. Придя в кабинет к Первой Чародейке Ривелле, Морриган напрямую представилась отступницей, сопровождавшей Героя Ферелдена. Если Ривелла и удивилась, то она абсолютно не подала виду и дала обещание помочь всем, чем сможет. Морриган, конечно, не открылась бы первому попавшемуся человеку, но сведения, собранные ею о Первой Чародейке, убедили ее в том, что честность будет лучшим способом получить нужную информацию. Ривелла была дочерью одного из капитанов Армады Удачи - бесстрашная, резкая, своевольная, умная и преданная своей стране, она не питала особой любви к Церкви, уважала древние магические традиции и людей, кто осмеливался сохранять их. Женщины с первого взгляда поняли друг друга. Ривелла предложила Морриган разделить с ней рабочий кабинет, и ведьма ни на секунду не пожалела, что согласилась. Дни проходили в тишине и спокойствии с перерывами на увлекательные дискуссии о магии и устройстве мира, постепенно к ним добавились совместные ужины и прогулки по берегу залива. И вот во время одной такой прогулки к их распорядку дня добавилось кое-что еще.

Морриган не знала, как все началось. Когда руки Ривеллы потянулись к застежкам ее плаща, она даже не подумала остановить Чародейку. Происходящее казалось... правильным. Морриган абсолютно точно знала, что она до сих пор любила Айдана. Ее не интересовали женщины. Ее не интересовали мужчины. То, что происходило, не имело ничего общего с любовью или страстью, а было скорее продолжением дискуссии, способом лучше понять друг друга и оказать друг другу поддержку. Инстинктивно Морриган понимала, что Ривелла чувствовала то же самое, и потому доверилась ривейнийке полностью. Они встречали рассвет на том самом месте, где Морриган стояла несколькими минутами ранее, сидя рядом, наблюдая за нежно-розовой гладью. Они встречали рассвет на этом же месте каждый день в течение месяца, который Морриган провела в Дарсмуде.

Известие о том, что Круг Дарсмуда был уничтожен Искателями, привело Морриган в ярость. Она хотела все бросить и отбыть в Ривейн, чтобы проверить, можно ли было еще спасти что-то из Круга: книги, артефакты, успевших сбежать магов - но Селине требовалась помощь ее советницы, и Морриган пришлось остаться в Орлее, время от времени мечтая взорвать Великий Собор так же, как тот бывший Серый Страж, которого пригрел в свое время Айдан, взорвавший Церковь в Киркволле. Сама Морриган никогда не совершила бы подобную глупость, но, соверши ее кто-то иной, она бы порадовалась. Ведьма знала, что время Церкви в том виде, в каком она существовала столетиями, скоро подойдет к концу.

Ее предчувствия оказались верны - события Конклава кардинально изменили баланс сил в Тедасе. Пока Церковь погрязла в спорах и бездействии, новая мощь вышла на арену - Инквизиция. Учитывая все весточки, доклады и слухи, стекавшиеся к ведьме, она знала, что рано или поздно ей придется сотрудничать с этой организацией, чтобы получить то, к чему она стремилась. Вопрос лишь в том, была ли она к этому готова. Была ли она готова снова выйти из тени и рискнуть своей жизнью в сражении с великим злом, имя которому Корифей? Морриган четко осознавала свои приоритеты: весь мир мог бы катиться к демонам, но у нее теперь есть сын, ради которого она пойдет на что угодно и отдаст что угодно.

Морриган стояла на вершине утеса и смотрела вниз на волны, бившиеся о камни. Флемет всегда говорила: "Только падая, можно понять, умеешь ли ты летать". Морриган стояла на вершине утеса и смотрела на небольшой промежуток между камнями, куда можно было бы нырнуть, не разбившись. Она должна быть сильной. Она слишком долго пряталась и планировала. Пришло время действовать. Сейчас или никогда. Морриган сделала глубокий вдох и прыгнула вниз. Сердце забилось слишком быстро - только бы не просчитаться и не разбиться о камни - но теплая вода залива приняла ее как хорошая подруга - как Ривелла пять лет назад - в свои объятья. Ведьма поплыла к берегу - завтра нужно было возвращаться в Вал Руайо, во дворце скоро стоит ждать агентов венатори. Но перед отъездом, пожалуй, надо зайти в ту прекрасную лавочку с украшениями на рыночной площади: судя по тому, насколько все плохо сейчас в Орлее, скоро можно будет ожидать бал.


	7. Благословение Митал. Молитва, воспоминания о Флемет, G

Завеса на Расколотой горе была очень тонка - закрыв глаза и сконцентрировавшись, Морриган могла почувствовать ее, словно ткань: вот здесь она как тончайший шелк, там - как потертый старый хлопок, еще чуть поодаль - как тяжелый бархат. Подниматься в гору было небезопасно, но Морриган не боялась ничего, что могло бы ей встретиться на пути. От очередной битвы со скелетами ее щеки раскраснелись, дыхание еще не улеглось и легкая рана на правом предплечье требовала хоть чуточку внимания, но ведьма, не задерживаясь, направилась к выходу из пещеры. Если она все правильно рассчитала, то пещера должна была вывести ее на другую сторону завала, перекрывшего тропинку к вершине.

Айдан принес Морриган настоящий гримуар Флемет, но ведьма знала: что бы ни случилось, ее мать вряд ли была окончательно мертва. Понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы напасть на ее след, но ниточка вела в Вольную Марку, в Киркволл, а в окрестностях этого города было только одно интересное место - Расколотая гора. Это место было священным для древних эльфов и поэтому стало полем жестокой битвы между ними и войсками империи Тевинтера много сотен лет назад. Тот факт, что Флемет что-то понадобилось в месте, связанным с прошлым Элвенана, совершенно не удивлял Морриган: знания эльфов о магии были куда обширнее того, что знают современные, даже самые независимые от Круга в своих изысканиях, маги. Хорошо бы только узнать, что же именно здесь забыла ее милейшая матушка.

Долийский клан, обосновавшийся у подножья горы, Морриган обошла стороной. С тех пор, как среди кланов разнеслась весть о том, что она позаимствовала (хотя проклятые эльфы до сих пор считают, что украла) книгу у Хранителя Солана, долийцы стали относиться к ней крайне недружелюбно и на вопросы об Аша'белланар или древней святыне отвечать бы вряд ли стали. Особенно, если были как-то замешаны в плане Флемет. Поэтому Морриган решила положиться на свою собственную смекалку и знания - уж что-нибудь ей да удастся разузнать.

Морриган оказалась на ровной площадке среди каменных могил. Ведьма знала, что сюда приходили старейшины, дабы погрузиться в Утенеру, а значит, этим камням уже тысячи лет. Ведьма провела рукой по шершавой поверхности, будто лаская пушистого зверя, задумчиво вглядываясь в сине-зеленое пламя вечно горевшего завесного огня. Если бы эти могилы только могли говорить, у Морриган нашлось бы к ним немало вопросов. Но, увы, камни не разговаривают, а все, кто почил здесь в свое время, давно мертвы. Внимание ведьмы, однако, привлек стоявший над самым обрывом алтарь. Судя по старинным надписям, вырезанным на нем, это был алтарь Митал, Великой Защитницы, но гораздо больше заинтересовали Морриган осколки амулета, лежавшие на земле рядом. Ведьма видела этот амулет однажды среди вещей Флемет, еще будучи маленькой девочкой, падкой на все блестящее. Флемет тогда разозлилась не на шутку и долго объясняла, почему магические предметы не игрушки. Значит, мать действительно была здесь, вот только... что же она здесь делала? К сожалению, назначения амулета Морриган не знала, но осколки все еще хранили следы магии, возможно, ей удастся восстановить картину хотя бы частично с их помощью? Ведьма аккуратно собрала кусочки амулета в мешочек и повернула было обратно, но внезапно почувствовала что-то странное. Алтарь будто звал ее. Никогда в жизни Морриган никому не молилась, но тут ее сердце будто потянулось на зов. Ведьма осмотрела алтарь и усмехнулась: она уважала силу Митал и ее историю, но коленей преклонять она не собиралась ни перед кем, и если легенды о том, что Митал всегда отличала правду от лжи и карала строго за неправду, были верны, то прятать свою непокорность даже не было смысла. Гордо выпрямившись и дотронувшись ладонями до алтаря, Морриган произнесла слова, неизвестно откуда появившиеся у нее в голове - то ли из древних манускриптов, то ли из подслушанных молитв долийцев: "Митал, мать всех живущих, Защитница Народа, присмотри за нами, ибо идём мы опасным путём. Обереги нас от тьмы, как берегла раньше, а мы воспоём твоё имя пред небесами". Произнеся это, Морриган с интересом замерла, ожидая хоть какого-то ответа.

Мир вокруг ведьмы был совершенно тих. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, вид с горы открывался самый удивительный. Окрестные горы были ниже Расколотой и потому густой туман, поднимавшийся с их склонов, не закрывал обзор на мили вперед. В отсутствие городов и деревень поблизости Морриган казалось, что она одна во всем мире. Внезапно раздался оглушительный рев, и из клубов тумана вынырнула огромная драконица и полетела на запад. От неожиданности Морриган вздрогнула и готова была поклясться, что услышала в этот момент тихий лукавый смех. Обычно высший дракон не являлся тем зрелищем, которое внушало бы уверенность, но отчего-то Морриган почувствовала себя лучше, как будто она была не одна, как будто кто-то наблюдал за ней и защищал. Ведьма тряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, но чувство не поддавалось. Она развернулась и пошла к входу в пещеру, но, остановившись среди каменных могил, оглянулась, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на алтарь. "Зачем я тебе, Митал?" - спросила Морриган. - "Или любого паломника ты привечаешь в наше время? Что было это, благословение или насмешка? Уверю я тебя, что и то, и другое могу я с гордостью принять". Расколотая гора ответила Морриган тишиной. "Что ж, поживем - увидим", - пробормотала ведьма и быстрым шагом направилась к пещере.


	8. Знакомство с Железным Быком. От первого лица, юмор, G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ответ на вопрос: За время, проведенное в Орлее, тебе удалось познакомиться с кем-нибудь интересным?

Коль думаете вы, что придворные маги все время во дворце просиживают, то ошибаетесь. Во время моего при дворе присутствия, частенько у Селины я была на побегушках. Хотя, конечно, я слегка кривлю душой, и по своим делам я тоже отлучалась. Но в это любопытный нос ваш лучше не совать.

Итак, была однажды я по государеву делу в Монфоре. Тамошний герцог рьяно уговаривал меня уехать в Вал Руайо в компании наемников, что одного из младших членов семьи сопровождали, мол, так безопаснее. Даже не знаю, чего хотел он больше: пред императрицей выслужиться, али ко мне подлизаться. Щенок. Ситуация, однако, меня настолько позабавила, что согласилась я последовать его "совету". О чем, конечно, быстро пожалела. Младший член семьи уж слишком громким и туповатым мальчишкой лет пяти оказался. Присматривали за ним огромный одноглазый кунари - точнее, правда, тал-васгот, раз наемник - и молодой парень с тевинтерским акцентом.

Общение с детьми явно не было сильной стороной великана. Выглядел он измученным, как после тяжкой битвы, еле сдерживался, дабы не выругаться, и кидал сердитые взгляды в ответ на шуточки паренька:  
\- Шеф, из тебя нянька только для нас хорошая, а для детей - так себе.  
Меня это все, конечно, не касалось. Маги хорошо умеют концентрироваться и игнорировать все ненужное, так что погрузилась я в свои записки подальше от сего балагана. Однако оказалось, что не все решается так просто.

Ближе к вечеру остановились мы на привал. И тут началось: оказывается, няня мальчишке рассказывала сказку про некоего "ручного виверна", что в краях здешних обитает. Малец отказывался ехать дальше, пока не увидит его. Спутники были, мягко говоря, в недоумении.  
\- Привести бы малому виверна, раз такое дело. Сожрал бы тот его - и дело с концом, - проворчал кунари.  
\- Шеф, не думаю, что нам заплатят в этом случае, - с сомнением возразил тевинтерец.  
\- Надо было деньги наперед брать, - вздохнул великан.

Делать было нечего. Ручных вивернов там, вестимо, не водилось, а потому помочь им успокоить мальчишку никто, кроме меня, не смог бы.  
\- Коли хотите, будет вам виверн. Должна я только с вас взять слово, что никому не разболтаете того, что здесь увидите.  
Великан и паренек переглянулись. Кунари прищурил свой единственный глаз:  
\- У нас вон свой специалист по магии крови из Тевинтера имеется, если что, - на что парень картинно закатил глаза.  
\- Вообще-то, я придворный маг императрицы, и все будет вполне легально, - о том, что Церковь с радостью бы запретила добрых две третьих магии, которой я пользуюсь, им знать было необязательно.  
Кунари кивнул, и через несколько минут восторженный малец гладил "ручного виверна", вышедшего к нему из леса. Не самые приятные ощущения, когда тебя так гладят и дергают за гребни, крылья и хвост, чего, однако, только не стерпишь ради цели. В конце концов, смогла сбежать я от мальца. Вернувшись, все еще немного раздраженная, шепнула я великану на ухо:  
\- Коль все еще хотите, чтоб его кто-нибудь сожрал, дайте знать.  
Тот усмехнулся, внимательно посмотрел на меня и сказал:  
\- Я Железный Бык, глава компании наемников "Боевые Быки". Запомните нас на всякий случай.  
\- Зачем магу императрицы помнить про каких-то наемников?  
Кунари пожал плечами:  
\- Жизнь при дворе не сахар, а нам всегда нужны хорошие ребята.  
Никто меня еще никогда не относил к "хорошим ребятам". Но что-то в этом было: прятаться лучше всего на виду, а уж искать ведьму Диких земель в компании наемников никто не будет. Хм, интересно.  
\- Я запомню.

Уже когда я поставила ногу на ступеньку, дабы в повозку сесть, Железный Бык спросил меня:  
\- А вы случайно не умеете превращаться в дракона?  
\- Увы, но нет.  
\- Очень жаль, - вздохнул кунари.  
До сих пор мне интересно, зачем ему нужно было это знать.


	9. Варианты смерти Морриган. АУ, Флемет, м!Кусланд/Морриган, смерть основного персонажа, убийство, роды, сражение. R.

Эту игру Морриган знала очень хорошо - шаг за шагом, как те танцы, которые она видела на деревенских ярмарках поздним летом. Иногда по утрам Флемет будила ее ни свет ни зря, говоря, что сегодня они как следуют повеселятся. Строгая и жесткая, Флемет говорила так только об одном - о приходе храмовников. Морриган всегда знала, чем это "веселье" закончится для самих церковников, но это мало ее волновало: эти глупцы приходили сюда, чтобы забрать их свободу или вовсе убить их, и потому получали по заслугам сполна. Хотя Морриган, уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы размышлять над своими внутренними побуждениями, начинала понимать, что для нее дело было даже не в справедливости и не в защите собственного привычного быта и права на существование - нет, в первую очередь она так охотно бралась помогать Флемет в ее играх потому, что это давало ей, худенькому нескладному подростку, вечно перемазанному землей от беготни по лесу, власть. Власть над этими мужчинами и женщинами, такими важными в своих тяжелых доспехах, с длинными мечами в ножнах и начищенными до блеска железными щитами. Власть над их жизнью и смертью.

Вот и сегодня, крадучись по лесу и показываясь недоумевавшим храмовникам то тут, то там, Морриган упивалась своей властью, все больше и больше запутывая их след и все ближе и ближе подводя их к месту, где ждала Флемет. Девчонка знала, что ей следует быть особенно осторожной, поскольку среди ее преследователей был лучник, и ей вовсе не хотелось получить стрелу в лоб. Морриган остановилась и прислушалась, перед тем как выйти из чащи на относительно открытое место возле реки: храмовники были еще достаточно далеко, все шло по плану. Но, увидев место переправы, Морриган не могла поверить своим глазам - огромное толстое дерево, служившее мостом на другой берег, отсутствовало. Девчонка начала судорожно соображать, что случилось: быть может, она допустила ошибку и заблудилась? Но она точно знала это место, здесь всегда было это дерево! Но ведь не мог же его кто-то убрать отсюда? Кому это нужно было и, к тому же, не у каждого найдутся силы это сделать. Разгадка была где-то близко, но Морриган никак не могла ухватиться за нее. Тем временем, шаги ее преследователей приближались, и нужно было срочно предпринять что-то, чтобы они ее не нашли. Прятаться в округе было негде, и Морриган ничего не оставалось другого, кроме как использовать магию. Когда храмовники вышли к переправе, они увидели только одинокого молодого волка на водопое. Недоумевая, куда подевалась девчонка, за которой они шли, они посовещались и решили искать возможность перейти через реку выше по течению. Все это время Морриган настороженно прислушивалась к их разговору, но не смела взглянуть на них, чтобы ничем себя не выдать, и смогла немного расслабиться, только лишь услышав удалявшиеся шаги. Морриган пыталась придумать, что ей делать дальше, как вдруг ритм шагов и шум окружающей природы разорвал пронзительный свист, отозвавшийся в ней несколько мгновений спустя пронзительной болью.

"Зачем ты это сделал?!" - закричал один из храмовников. "На всякий случай. Одинокий волк днем у водопоя? Что-то тут явно нечисто. Кто знает, какие у них, лесных ведьм, колдунства в запасе", - пробасил лучник. Морриган лежала и задыхалась, казалось, целую вечность - от боли, обиды, злости на себя и противного, слишком умного храмовника с луком. Но тут послышались приближающиеся шаги, шаги, слишком знакомые Морриган за всю ее жизнь, шаги, заслышав которые, она всегда прятала украденные в деревне сладости и фрукты за пазуху. Это была Флемет, не все еще было потеряно, мать, конечно же, спасет ее. Но вместо того, чтобы кинуться спасать свою дочь, ведьма остановилась рядом и внимательно посмотрела на лежавшее на траве тело волка. "Ну что же ты ждешь? Это же я!" - хотела воззвать к матери Морриган, но из ее пасти вырвался только жалобный вой. "Прости, девочка моя", - тихо сказала Флемет, - "но это было испытание, и ты его не прошла". Почувствовав даже сквозь шерсть холодную сталь на своем горле, Морриган хотела закричать "Нет!", но волки не умеют кричать.

***

Даже самые мудрые ведьмы не могут всего предусмотреть. Морриган знала, что даже она, со всей ее могущественной магией, независимостью и умениями, не сможет родить ребенка в одиночку. Увидев увесистый кошелек с золотом, лучший лекарь города Антивы не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Стискивая зубы до скрежета и раздирая ногтями окровавленные простыни, Морриган думала о том, как сильно Создатель ненавидит женщин, если он, конечно, вообще существует, о том, как намного проще было бы оставить Айдана или того идиота Алистера подыхать от финального удара Архидемону, о том, что если этот ребенок не оправдает ее ожиданий, она собственноручно вырвет ему сердце. Но о чем Морриган точно не думала, так это о том, что ее тело предаст ее. Ведьма всегда была в гармонии с собственным телом. По ее команде оно могло становиться любым другим: волчьим, паучьим, вороньим, медвежьим - в теории, не было такого зверя в Тедасе, в которого Морриган не смогла бы научиться превращаться, если бы ей это понадобилось. Но когда ребенка - по заверению лекаря абсолютно здорового и хорошенького мальчика - унесли, чтобы вымыть и запеленать, а боль внизу живота только усиливалась и кровотечение не останавливалось, Морриган поняла, что ее тело в первый и последний раз не сделало того, чего она от него ждала - вместо этого оно умирало, медленно, но верно. Использовать заклинание лечения при посторонних было небезопасно, да и вряд ли бы нашлись на это силы; сбежать отсюда, прихватив с собой сына, ведьма не смогла бы по той же причине. Все, что ей оставалось, это следить за тщетными попытками лекаря спасти ее, пока жизнь вытекала из нее вместе с кровью. Не было даже энергии думать о том, насколько происходящее было горько и несправедливо, злиться или бороться с надвигавшейся смертью. Чувствуя, что осталось совсем немного, Морриган собрала волю в кулак и заговорила, тихо, но четко:

\- Ребенок должен быть доставлен королю Ферелдена Айдану Кусланду. Он щедрое вознаграждение вам даст, коль привезете ему мальчика здоровым и ухоженным.

\- Что вы говорите за вздор? Вы сами выйдете отсюда через пару дней с вашим сыном, - если бы Морриган могла, она покачала бы головой: лекарь был никудышным лгуном.

\- Послушайте, не стоит вам мне врать... - на секунду ведьма будто провалилась в забытье, но потом продолжила, уже менее четко, но все еще вполне понятно. - А коли вы ему еще и скажете... что Морриган его любила... Он вам заплатит сверху... чтоб не болтали о его интрижках.

\- Хорошо, - уверенно пообещал ей лекарь. - Я лично передам ребенка королю.

Удовлетворенная ответом, Морриган закрыла глаза. Ее последней мыслью перед пустотой была надежда, что Айдан окажется лучшим отцом, чем мужем.

***

Морриган часто сражалась в форме зверя, но по сравнению с тем, что происходило сейчас, все предыдущие случаи язык не поворачивался назвать битвой - так, мелкая драка. Быть здоровенной летающей огнедышащей тварью и сражаться с такой же в воздухе было совершенно непривычно, крайне опасно и безумно захватывающе. Ведьма была еще немного неуклюжа на поворотах, иногда неточно целилась своим пламенем, но быстро входила во вкус. Морриган не любила гадать, а предпочитала делать, потому она даже не задумывалась о том, кто из них сильнее и у кого больше шансов победить. Дракон Корифея должен быть уничтожен. Инквизитор, конечно, не лыком шит, но даже у него не получилось бы сражаться одновременно с двумя противниками, полными сил и здоровья, и поэтому Морриган должна была сделать все возможное и невозможное в этом бою. Жаль только, что времени не хватало полюбоваться мрачным, но по-своему прекрасным видом сверху - все внимание должно быть направлено на врага.

Морриган мысленно проклинала всех и вся: оба дракона были уже изрядно потрепаны, но красный лириум и связь с Корифеем делали оппонента ведьмы чуть более быстрым, чуть более выносливым, чуть более сильным - чуть более способным победить в этом затянутом бою. Но, думая об Инквизиторе и его соратниках и зная, что терять уже нечего, Морриган вновь и вновь кидалась на своего врага, издавая громкий рев. Оказалось, что драконы чувствуют боль так же, как и все остальные, несмотря на то, что с земли даже при смерти кажутся неуязвимыми и непобежденными.

Сил оборонятся уже не было, раны от когтей невыносимо жег огонь, под который Морриган попадала все чаще. Вариантов развития событий ведьма видела только два: она продолжит сражаться в том же духе, что и сейчас, нанося дракону Корифея мелкие повреждения, пока сама, скорее всего, не издохнет, или же сделает последнее усилие для мощной атаки, которая точно ее убьет, но значительно ослабит противника. Она не знала, что происходит внизу, жив ли еще Инквизитор, есть ли вообще смысл продолжать все это, но впервые в жизни Морриган, осторожной, таинственной, мудрой и внимательной, захотелось сделать что-то безрассудно опасное. Ей было больно оставлять Кирана, но она научила сына многому и была уверена в том, что ее отсутствие только закалит его. "Пошло оно все к Архидемону", - подумала ведьма. - "Мир справится как-нибудь и без меня", - и стремительно перешла в наступление, нацелившись когтями в брюхо своего врага. Если бы кому-то внизу пришло в голову взглянуть на небо, они бы точно залюбовались тем, как феерично, с какой-то дикой грацией и почти божественным пафосом, будто в песнях древних бардов, столкнулись два огромных дракона.

"Хоть умерла красивой смертью, дура, быть может, Лелиана о тебе споет однажды", - мысленно усмехнулась Морриган, падая. Теперь у нее было хоть немного времени насладиться мрачным, но по-своему прекрасным видом, пока земля неумолимо приближалась. Четыре, три, два, од...


End file.
